heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Y
Y&T (originally known as Yesterday & Today) is an American hard rock/heavy metal band formed in 1974 in Oakland, California. The band released two studio albums on London Records as Yesterday & Today in the 1970s, before shortening their name to Y&T and releasing several albums on A&M Records beginning in 1981, plus albums on Geffen Records, Avex Records, and others. The band was originally co-managed by Herbie Herbert (who also managed Journey) and Louis "Lou" Bramy. The band has sold over 4 million albums worldwide to date. Discography Studio albums * Yesterday and Today (1976) * Struck Down (1978) * Earthshaker (1981) * Black Tiger (1982) * Mean Streak (1983) (US#103) * In Rock We Trust (1984) (US#45) * Down for the Count (1985) (US#91) * Contagious (1987) (US#78) * Ten (1990) * Musically Incorrect (1995) * Endangered Species (1997) * Facemelter (2010) * Acoustic Classix Vol.1 (2018) Live albums * In Concert (BBC Transcription Services - Copyright recording for radio broadcast only) (1984) * Open Fire (1985) (US #70) 16 * Yesterday & Today Live (1991) * BBC in Concert: Live on the Friday Rock Show (2000) * Live at the Mystic (2012) * Live... Salinas, California 1983 (2017) Compilation albums * Forever (1987) (Japan only) * Anthology (1989) (UK only) * Best of '81–'85 (1990) * Ultimate Collection (2001) * Unearthed Vol 1 (2003) * Unearthed Vol 2 (2004) * Earthquake The A&M Years 1981-1985 (2013) Singles U.S.A. 7" * "Alcohol" - London (5N-250DJ) promo – (White label, black star up) same song both sides (1977) * "Alcohol" - London (5N-250DJ) promo – (White label, black star down) same song both sides (1977) * "Alcohol" - London (5N-250) – b/w "25 Hours A Day" (1977) * "Forever" - A&M (AM-2516-S) – b/w "Black Tiger" (1982) * "Don't Stop Running" – A&M (AM-2669) picture sleeve – b/w "Forever" (1984) * "Don't Stop Running" – A&M (AM-2669) promo – same song, both sides (1984) * "Summertime Girls (studio version)" – A&M (AM-2748) promo – b/w "Summertime Girls (live version)" (1984) * "Summertime Girls (studio version)" – A&M (AM-2748) – b/w "Summertime Girls (live version)" (1984) * "All American Boy" – A&M (AM-2789) picture sleeve – b/w "Go For The Throat" (1985) UK 7" * "I Believe In You" – A&M (AMS 8229) promo – b/w "Rescue Me" (1981) * "Rescue Me" – A&M (AM-9213) picture sleeve – b/w "Shake It Loose" (1981) * "Don't Wanna Lose" – A&M (AMS-8251) promo – b/w "Squeeze" (1982) * "Don't Wanna Lose" – A&M (AMS-8251) picture sleeve – b/w "Squeeze" (1982) * "Mean Streak" – A&M (AM-135) picture sleeve – b/w "Straight Thru' the Heart" (1983) – UK No. 4117 * "Midnight In Tokyo" – A&M (AM-161) picture sleeve – b/w "Barroom Boogie" (1983) * "Don't Stop Runnin'" – A&M (AMP-208) picture sleeve – b/w "Rock & Roll's Gonna Save The World" (1984) * "Don't Stop Runnin'" – A&M (AMP-208) picture sleeve – (Sticker on cover) b/w "Rock & Roll's Gonna Save The World" (1984) * "Summertime Girls" – A&M (AM-264) picture sleeve – b/w "Lipstick And Leather" (1984) * "Summertime Girls" – A&M (AM-264) Blue label/no pict. sleeve – b/w "Lipstick And Leather" (1984) flexi disc 7" from Metal Hammer Magazine (black): "25 Hours A Day" (w Heavy Pettin) (1985) CANADA 7" * "Summertime Girls" - A&M (AM-2748) - same song, both sides (1984) * "All American Boy" - A&M (AM-2789) - b/w "Go For The Throat" (1985) FRANCE 7" * "Summertime Girls" – A&M (390 027-7) picture sleeve – b/w "Lipstick And Leather" (1985) GERMANY 7" * "Summertime Girls" – A&M (390 027-7) picture sleeve – b/w "Lipstick And Leather" (1985) HOLLAND 7" * "Rescue Me" – A&M (AMS-9213) picture sleeve – b/w "Shake It Loose" (1981) * "Rock & Roll's Gonna Save The World" – A&M (AMS-9791) picture sleeve – b/w "Forever" (1984) flexi disc 7" (clear blue): "Hell Or High Water", "Black Tiger", "Forever" (w Billy Squier) JAPAN 7" * "Earthshaker" - London (CM-1048) - b/w "Alcohol" (1976) * "Rescue Me" – A&M (AMP-738) picture sleeve – b/w "Knock You Out" (1981) * "Forever" – Japan – A&M (AMP-750) picture sleeve – b/w "Hurricane" (1982) * "Midnight In Tokyo" – A&M (AMP-783) picture sleeve – b/w "Mean Streak" (1983) * "Rock & Roll's Gonna Save The World" – A&M (AMP-799) picture sleeve – b/w "Don't Stop Runnin'" (1984) * "Summertime Girls (studio version)" – A&M (AMP-226) – b/w "Forever (live)" (1985) * "All American Boy" – A&M (AMP-241) – b/w "Go For The Throat" (1985) * "Contagious" – Geffen (P-2282) – b/w "I'll Cry For You" (1987) PORTUGAL 7" * "Summertime Girls" – PolyGram (390 027-7) picture sleeve – b/w "Lipstick And Leather" (1985) SOUTH AFRICA 7" * "Don't Wanna Lose" – A&M (AMRS-1395) – b/w "Black Tiger" (1982) SPAIN 7" * "Mean Streak" – A&M (AMS-9739) picture sleeve – b/w "Straight Thru' the Heart" (1983) * "Don't Stop Runnin'" – A&M (-) promo – picture sleeve – b/w "Rock & Roll's Gonna Save The World" (1984) notable promo CD-SINGLES: * "Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark (The Rock Edit/Fade)" – Geffen (PRO-CD-4134) promo – (USA – 2 songs) (1989) * "Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark (The Rock Edit/Fade" – Geffen (PRO-CD-4106) promo – picture sleeve (USA – 3 songs) (1990) * "Hurricane" – Metal Blade (PRO CD-6460) promo – (USA – 1 song)(1991) * "Don't Stop Runnin'" – Metal Blade (PRO CD-6461) promo – (USA – 1 song)(1991) USA – UK 12"-SINGLES: * "Dirty Girl" – UK – A&M (AMSX 8172) picture sleeve – b/w "Hungry for Rock", "Knock You Out" (1981) * "I Believe In You" – UK – A&M (AMSP 8229) – b/w "Rescue Me" (1981) * "Mean Streak" – USA – A&M (SP-17239) promo, picture sleeve – b/w "Midnight In Tokyo" (1983) * "Mean Streak" – UK – A&M (AMP 135) picture disc – b/w "Straight Thru' the Heart" (1983) * "Mean Streak" – UK – A&M (AMX 135) picture sleeve – b/w "Straight Thru' the Heart", "Dirty Girl" (1983) * "Midnight in Tokyo" – UK – A&M (AMX 161) picture sleeve – b/w "Barroom Boogie", "Squeeze" (1983) * "Don't Stop Runnin'" – UK – A&M (SP-17288) picture sleeve – b/w "Rock & Roll's Gonna Save The World" (1984) * "Don't Stop Runnin'" – UK – A&M (AMX 208) picture sleeve – (4 songs + free souvenir patch) (1984) * "Lipstick and Leather" – USA – A&M (SP-17294) promo – same song, both sides (1984) * "Summertime Girls (Studio)" – USA – A&M (SP-17330) promo – b/w "Summertime Girls (Live)" (1985) * "All American Boy" – USA – A&M (SP-17357) promo – same song, both sides (1985) * "Face Like An Angel (LP version)" – USA – A&M (SP-17362) promo – b/w "Face Like An Angel (edit version)" (1985) * "Summertime Girls'" – UK – A&M (AMY 264) picture sleeve – (3 songs) (1985) * "Contagious" – USA – Geffen (PRO-A-2716) promo – same song, both sides (1987) Contributions * Hear 'n Aid (1986) Videography ; Videos * Live at the San Francisco Civic (1985) ; DVDs * One Hot Night (2007) ; Official promo videos * "Mean Streak" (from the album Mean Streak, 1983) * "Don't Stop Runnin'" (from the album In Rock We Trust, 1984) * "All American Boy" (from the album Down For The Count, 1985) * "Summertime Girls" (from the album Open Fire, 1985) * "Lipstick & Leather" (from the album In Rock We Trust, 1984 with Video footage of Live at the San Francisco Civic, 1985) * "Contagious" (from the album Contagious, 1987) * "Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark" (from the album Ten, 1990) * "I'm Coming Home" (from the album Facemelter, 2010) Category:American glam metal musical groups Category:Californian hard rock musical groups Category:Californian heavy metal musical groups Category:San Francisco Bay Area hard rock musical groups